


Rejection Works Both Ways

by Feigning_Ignorance



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bamf? Loki, But still sort of are, Cannon complaint until the end of Avengers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Has Issues, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has reasons, Loki-centric, Obsessive Behavior, That's Just how I watched it sorry, Then it switches to Avengers Assemble, They aren't very good ones, Thor really isn't in this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigning_Ignorance/pseuds/Feigning_Ignorance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THOR<br/>Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond<br/>reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's<br/>my brother.</p><p>NATASHA<br/>He killed eighty people in two days.<br/>THOR<br/>He's adopted.</p><p>What if Loki knew how Thor felt? How would he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection Works Both Ways

It was happening again. Loki bending an army to his will. Him attacking New York. The Avengers responding. Thor calling for his “brother” to "end this".

Eventually, Loki turns with a sneer at Thor’s wailed “WHYYYY”s. Seriously, can’t he come up with some new material. Obviously, the brother card isn’t working, although the argument can be hindered by Thor calling the mortals his “shield brothers” whenever they beat Loki. Fed up with Thor’s pleads, Loki snaps, answering Thor’s question in a calm monologue as the battle raged around them. He had to keep it relatively short though as the weird…things? that Loki got to fight for him this week did not seem particularly effective.

“Why? Well because, as you said, I am adopted. You know, Midgardians say that this is a beautiful thing because one then gets to choose their family, and I can’t help but to agree. It really does make you question whether your family is worth your love. 

“Contrary to your belief, I do, in fact, consider you my brother. I just can’t stand the pitiful lie in your voice when you spit out that word, _brother_. You chose the mortals over me long ago. You humble yourself for them as if they were the gods, not us and forsake me to please them.

“Oh? You thought I was unaware of how you demean me when I am gone? How could I manipulate without knowledge? I know everything. But seriously, you discard me after a measly eighty deaths? I know you killed more in a single storm last time we set foot on this wasteland and were rewarded with a feast. Who stood by you and made your foolish quests a success? Not your "shield brothers" who now gloat with you.

“Also, your logic is flawed. You would kill thousands of one species to save a handful of another. Don’t think that because mortals are pink and fleshy that they too are Asgardian. They are just as alien as the rest of us, why can’t you see that? They will die before you blink, yet you risk my longevity for them? What is the logic in that?

“But I have veered from the topic haven’t I? You wanted to know why. I assure you it’s not to conquer this backwater planet. Even I’m not that desperate. It’s because each day you waist here on Midgard, protecting these mortals, is another day for Asgard’s doubts to grow. Each time you leave Asgard the whispers grow, calling you a mortal lover, or even mortal. And I will always be here for you brother, so don’t stray far from Midgard. By the time these bugs you so cling to die, you will have no one left.

“And then, in your shame, in your isolation, I will be all that is left.

“Or, you could return to Asgard and let me burn your so called family to the ground.

“So make your choice, Thor dearest, God or Mortal, because either way, I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, in the Avengers movie, Thor never calls Loki his brother after the lines given in the summery.  
> I sort of hate that line because in a single two word sentence, he contradicts everything that he promoted about his relationship with Loki.  
> Since, other people who like to dissect the movie don't bring it up, I might be reading it wrong, but this is how I see it.  
> So... Yeah. Please comment and Kudo.


End file.
